Keyboard electrical switches have been commonly used for regulating operation of many different types of electrical apparatus. Usually keys providing several different types of switching action are presented on the same keyboard. However, because the combination of different types of switching actions presented on one keyboard to regulate operation of one type of apparatus has frequently not been suitable for regulating operation of another type of apparatus, individual keyboard structures have tended to be of limited application and have accordingly tended to be somewhat expensive. It would be desirable to provide a keyboard structure which is adapted for mass production and which is adaptable with minor modifications to serve in a wide variety of keyboard applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved keyboard; to provide such a keyboard which incorporates key means providing a variety of switching actions; to provide such a keyboard in which key means providing a variety of switching actions are combined in any selected combination; and to provide such a keyboard which is characterized by a reliable and economical structure.